


Holding Hands

by angelsfalling16



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz, corn maze, hand holding, pumpkin patch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: I’m scared but won’t admit it so you take my handSimon gets freaked out while he and Baz are in the corn maze, and Baz comforts him.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Tumblr Ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868155
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted to Tumblr on June 13, 2020_

**Simon**

The sun has begun to set, and Baz and I are still wandering around through this corn maze. I think we’re lost, and I’m starting to think that there might not actually be a way out. I think the corn just swallows you up and you’re never seen or heard from ever again.

The screaming laughter of little kids has long since faded away, and an eerie silence has taken its place. It feels like it’s just the two of us out here, running into dead end after dead end, and I’m just waiting for an axe-wielding murderer to jump out and kill us.

It sounds like I’m joking about this stuff, but I am genuinely scared at this moment. I can’t admit that to Baz, though, because he would just laugh.

Okay, maybe he wouldn’t actually laugh, but I would be imagining him laughing at my ridiculous fears. Because they are ridiculous. Surely everyone would know if people kept mysteriously disappearing inside the corn maze at the local pumpkin patch. It’s practically the beginning of an episode of Supernatural, one where the scarecrow comes to life to take its victims in order to please some pagan god.

I’m pretty sure Baz and I are going to be the next ritualistic sacrifices.

Should I tell him about my worries?

No, he would never believe me, and we would spend the time arguing. We need to stay focused on getting out of here.

I’m about to vibrate out of my skin with anxiety, almost jumping at every turn and weird shadow, prepared to see someone waiting for us, when I feel Baz’s hand reach for mine.

He doesn’t say a word. He just intertwines his fingers with mine.

I feel my breathing start to return to normal as he rubs his thumb back and forth over the back of my hand, and I slowly lean into his side as we continue walking, making different turns and having to backtrack every once in a while.

Somehow, Baz manages to lead us out of there. I don’t let go of his hand, though.

I hold onto it all the way home and as we get ready for bed. I hold his hand as he pulls me into his arms and murmurs sweet nothings in my ear until I fall asleep. I would keep holding his hand forever if he would let me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
